Rain
by Exploding Apples
Summary: Through red velvet tears are the hurt and misused, forever the ones who keep him amused. // MelloxBeyond Birthday. Slight LxMello and MelloxMatt. Rated M for rape in future chapters and language.
1. Raindrops

_Rain, rain, go away._

_Come again another day._

It was nursery rhyme as old as the water droplets themselves.

Mello had always wondered about what it meant.

And in truth—the answer was, that it meant for the pain and suffering to fade in the world—not just the rain.

Suffering?

Another mystery.

The blonde tempted the rain as it fell against the stained-glass windows, sliding to the sill on which he sat. He bluntly pushed the window open, and looked down. It was a second story window, so it was fairly a drop to the ground—one that could cause injury.

Mello didn't tempt it anymore.

He slid to the side, and shut the window again.

It dribbled down the glass.

He watched it.

When he could see.

The blindfold jerked around his eyes, blinding him. A hand was placed over his mouth, restricting talk.

He knew what it meant, and who was doing it.

He was being kiddnapped...

by Beyond Birthday.


	2. Angels

L was sitting content in his chair, flipping through pages of his current case file when the telephone rang abruptly, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Eh?"

He picked it up in the awkward manner he used, using his index finger and thumb, all other fingers in the air.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"…"

He dropped the phone back on the receiver, and pressed a red button.

"Yes, L?" came the reply.

"Watari, could you track the number that just called for me?"

"Yes."

He pushed aside the rest of his papers, and pulled out a notebook. He wrote down two words.

'BEYOND BIRTHDAY'

How did L come to such a conclusion? Easy. Mello's disappearance. He had called for Mello earlier in the day, but he hadn't answered. He had then called Matt and Near to him, and both had reported not seeing the blonde on that particular day. And to him, Beyond's disappearance mixed with Mello's disappearance meant Mello was abducted by him. L was quite worried, but dispite all odds remained serious about the matter.


	3. Darkness

Matt was horribly worried about his friend

Mello had been missing?

Well, he hadn't shown up for class.

He wasn't at lunch.

He wasn't in the room.

He wasn't outside.

What was the probability Mello would vanish?

Zero to one.

Matt reached for his gameboy, but drew away after a brief moment.

So sad and worried he couldn't even play video games.

But he was even more worried about, under the circumstances, what could happen to Mello.

Mello could've run away, or even killed himself.

He didn't know—and it was hard to decipher.

Matt pulled his goggles over his eyes, and the covers of his bed over him, so that he would be in darkness—why?

He was sure that's where Mello was.

In absolute darkness.


	4. Patterns

Mello squirmed, trying endlessly to break out of Beyond's grip

"M, this would go quicker if you stopped struggling!" Beyond said, rolling his eyes at the child's failing attempts to escape him.

He referred not to this child as Mello, but as M.

As he was not Beyond, but B.

In his mind, there was L, B, N, and M. M was the most important though.

B loved M. M loved L. L hated B. B hated L. L loved M. M hated B.

How would that accomplish him anything?

He despised L for taking M.

M and B were alike.

L and M weren't.

Second.

Firsts went with firsts.

Seconds went with seconds.

Mello was second.

B was second.

The pattern never ceased in his head.


	5. Hide

Mello's stomach felt queasy.

He wanted to barf back up his breakfast.

Beyond let him fall to the cold, hard, warehouse floor.

He skidded a few inches before stopping.

He could run.

He could get L.

But he knew that he wasn't brave enough.

He tucked his head between his arms, wishing that he could know Beyond wouldn't hurt him.

SLAM!

The door shut and locked.

He was alone?

How?

Did Beyond really leave him?

What was he going to do?

He hid himself behind some old crates, hoping that when Beyond got back, he wouldn't find him.


	6. Games

Skeet was having too much fun, he sniffed the air—to him, this was a game of hide n' seek with Mello---

At least he thought.

"_Will you play with me, Mels?" the Shinigami wolf asked, swatting at a ball._

"_Sure. Let's play hide n' seek. I'll hide."_

"_Yayy! Wait, what's that?"_

"_Simple. You count to 156, and I'll find a hiding space. After you count, you come and get me—try to find me!"_

"_In Whammy's?! Impossible. This place is Gimernormus."_

"_You mean, Ginormous?"_

"_Yea… whatever. Lets play!"_

So he had started counting.

But he still hadn't found Mello.

"Melloooo, Mellooo." He called. Kids ran left and right past him.


End file.
